brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:Rople
Remember to sign your post! *Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Forum:Administration ** ** Brickipedia:Setting up your userpage *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! —Legoboy9373 (talk) 11:20, October 27, 2013 (UTC) |} JSYK You're not allowed to add to pages. That can only be added by a Custom Quality Moderator, who uses the ratings to determine whether a custom is fit for Brickipedia. I'm one of the CQM's, so when you put up a new custom, you can ask me to rate it for you. Thanks, i don't like bionicle anymore because of Unfolded -_- Re: Need help Doing so now. JSYK, I've effectively left being active here on Wikia, so if I do respond to your messages, it could be a while. I might respond quicker if you leave a message on my Brickimedia talk page, or upload them directly to Brickimedia Customs. -- 18:09, February 4, 2014 (UTC) What The Brick? Did I Just See The Overlord In Your Video Game Screenshot? Answer from Rople Indeed, you just saw The Overlord --Rople (talk) 18:00, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Bionicle Season 6-7 Story suggesting Hey Rople may I help you with bionicle: brotherhood of makuta seasons 6 and 7 I am a really good writer please answer.--Coolcab1 (talk) 18:48, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Sure! Give me ideas! Rople (talk) 17:48, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Ok good what is a good way for me to communicate with you--Coolcab1 (talk) 16:35, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Umm... The chat is a good way to communicate or something else. Rople (talk) 08:47, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Or another way is that you put the idea onto this Talk page. Rople (talk) 08:59, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Alright good so what is the story so far and what characters are you going to introduce. Coolcab1 (talk) 22:22, August 7, 2014 (UTC) In The end of Season 5, when Rahkshi King escaped to Planet Crux moon, he communicated with the Final Makuta, Masterflux. Masterflux calls Dragonus (Which is his own Dragon "pet") Masterflux goes to Planet Crux to find the Toas. It is up to YOU to decide what places in the Matoran Universe Seasons 6-7 will take place in. Check the Ninjago:The Unfolded Series page and Bionicle: Brotherhood Of Makuta Season 6 and 7 for the Complete list of characters and vehicles. (Note that Season 7 set "Stormer's Dropship" is a Vehicle. be sure to include A Vehicle to all Toas) At the end of Season 6, Masterflux and Dragonus combine to form Hyperflux. Google "Matoran Universe" to find all of the places. I recommend including Mata Nui-Island in Season 7 Rople (talk) 10:43, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Hey Rople Join my chat Coolcab1 (talk) 14:58, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Hey Rople sorry about my inactiveness so sorry about that. What I want to say is the vehicles for season 7. The first vehicle should be Furno's flame jet the second is Fury's Battle tank, Takanuva and Ignika's Mobile turret. Coolcab1 (talk) 16:49, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Answers from ToaMatau2004 Only custom themes have to link to two pages. The rule for custom sets is that they must have an image.--Toa Matau Customs! Your Customs are Cool! I would like to have the sets! Only if i could, i can give out Instructions on how to build some sets, so you can build them! Rople (talk) 10:57, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Re Sorry about that I did not know what water marked images meant so I had no idea the images I posted were water marked I won't do that in the future Brick Creeper (talk) 17:47, October 20, 2014 (UTC) How do you make customs on brickipedia? sorry I'm a new brickipedian It is quite simple. First, you create a new article like this: "Custom:(PagesTitleGoesHere)" Then you probably need a good template, so I recommend you to go to one of my customs and click "Edit" Copy and Paste all of the content there to your page. Remember to delete my content like "minifigures" and "About". If my template has "{ {Rating|AC} }" there (Spaces not included) change the "AC" to "unrated" Then write the rest of your content to your page. Remember: If you make a custom Set, It MUST have a picture, And a custom theme must have 3 valid links. So if you plan to make a custom theme, create 3 custom pages for it first. I highly recommend you to learn some wikia language. I hope this helped. If you have nay questions, please leave it to my talk page. Thanks! --Rople (talk) 05:57, September 17, 2015 (UTC) hey Rople my man! I'm wondering: how do you create your customs ssorry I'm new from marty Mcoy Thanks! Ideas for new LEGO Ninjago: Unfolded Set(s) ------------------------------------------- I was browsing through a couple of your custom sets, and I was actually looking at the Cryptor Mech-Dragon while think about this but. Why not (when you are ready to do so) make some Elemental Dragons for the Ninja's even Jack and John, hell. Why not Zhard as well. But it is defiantly something I would love to see you do. Thank You. :) Wow, I guess that would be awesome! --Rople (talk) 07:28, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Your Customs Hey Rople, are you planning on doing any further work on your customs pages? There are a few redlinks in them, and if you're not going to create the pages I'd be happy to remove the links. --Kilmarnock228 (talk) 09:29, January 21, 2018 (UTC)